Who's The Ultimate Female Creture?
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: We all know Maxxor and Chaor and the number one dudes. But who's the number one lady? -complete-
1. Chapter 1

**This fic is based on a poll I have created, please be sure to go to my profile and vote on it. Thank you **

* * *

Tom, Kaz, Sarah, and Peyton were all having some pizza in Chaotic.

"Man Sarah you were all over that guy in your match today," Tom said

"Yeah she laid some Danian smackdown on that clown. Booyah!" Peyton said

"Well that's what happens when you mess with IIIexia, the Danian queen," Sarah said as she pulled out her scanner and showed the others the scan of the powerful Danian.

"How'd you can her anyway?" Tom asked

"Let's just say that I got it before I became part of hive," Sarah said not wanting to relive the terrible experience she had at Mount Pillar

"Yes IIIexia is defiently the number one female in Perium," Sarah boasted

"Yeah right?" Kaz said

"What do you mean Kaz?" Sarah said

"Sure IIIexia's a queen and all, but we all know Takinom's the true powerhouse chick in Perium,"

"I beleve you two are both mistaken," Peyton said showing them a scan of Kinnianne (the Overworlder ambassadorto the Mipedians. A light brown fox creature) "This chick got's brains and brawn, plus she can cast mujic from two tribes. How many chick creatures got that kinda skill?

"Okay you guys settle down," Tom said breaking up the argument

"This argument's just nuts. Besides we all know it's Intress who's the best female creature,"

"No way!" the other three chaotic players said in unison

This little argument lasted about five minutes longer

Then Klay and Kristella walked over

"Ugh will the four of you just shut up!" Klay said

"Yeah you four and being more ridiculous than normal," Kristella added "What can you all possibly be fighting over anyway?"

"Who's the best female creature," Tom answered

"Oh that's easy," Klay said "It's obliously Nevenna,"

"No it's Silv," Kristella said

This now six person argument went on a bit longer until finally even the codemasters began to get annoyed and said that if they really wanted to find out who the number one creature was, that they should settle it in a six player battle royale. Female creatures only

And with that the ultimate beata drome match was on its way

* * *

**How do you like it so far?**

**By the way, who do you think the number one creature in Perium is?**

**I vote Kinnianne cause she's on Foxy fighting machine**

**lol**

**l8ter**


	2. The Match Grows

"Fine" Klay said "It'll give me the chance to fianlly lay a good beat down on you four," he said to are favorite chaotic players

"And me a chance to show all of you that Silv is the ultimate female," Kristella said

Hey sis," Jycella Kristellas sister said walking over "What are you all taking about?"

"Not now Jycella," Kristella said "I'm about to prove the these five that Silv is the ultimate female creature,"

"What?!" Jycella said "No way! Lomma: Dessert Wanderer is the best,"

"I believe you're wrong miss," Reggie (from season 1 when Tom lost his Maxxor card) said Overhearing the argument "Unda the water elemental master (season 11 ep 3) is the most powerful female,"

"As if," Herculeon (from season 1) said also overhearing "I know my Overworlders and Aivenna is definettly the best female creature"

"No way," Shinwan (ep 16 season 2) said "Eremia's number one!"

This then turned into a ten person argument until Tom finally broke it up

"Enough! This is getting ridiculous. Look will just make it a ten person battle royale and leave it at that before any more players show up with their opinion. I don't think the beta dromes will be able to hold even more people in such a lagre match."

"Ya'know with this indeed beging such a huge match MajorTom, I'm sure whoever the winnier is will get two codemater matches for defeating so mny players at once," Klay said

"THis'll be a snap for me then," Herculeon said

"Aren't you forgetting about when I coded you?" Kaz said

"Can we jst get to the match already?!" Sarah said

With that they all went off to the Beta dromes

* * *

**Check out the next chap b4 u vote**


	3. I Explain

No this isn't the chap were they all start fighting

I just decided that it was only fair to explain who all the creatures are

Obviously we all know who Intress and Takinom are.

Silv and Unda are those two elemental chicks from season 3 episode 11. Silv is a white dragonlike creature with for arms. Unda is some kinds fraky mermaid thing I guess

Lomma is an Overworlder that looks like and antelope. She's seen in episodes 1 and 8 of season 2

Kinnianne is a brown foxlike Overworlder, episode 16 season 2

Nevenna and Aivenna are twin sisters seperated at birth. They both resemble humans I guess. Nevenna's an Underworlder, and the other's and Overworlder Episode 2 season 3

Eremia is an Overworlder who looks like...A guess a dog, or somekinda mouse. I really don't know. Episode 11 seasone 3

And IIIexia, the Danian Queen is self explaning

So I guess either go to youtube if you want and chexk them out. Or google, whatever you want to do

I hope this cleared things up if some of you were wondering who some of these creatures are

By the way. I'm thinking about making the fight chapter, in the final week of May. So be sure and get your votes in before then

**l8ter**


	4. Update

I know you can just click on my name up there and look at the poll results anytime you want

But I'm bored right now and can't think of anything else to tpye

So anyway seven people have voted so for (counting myself) and currently Kinnianne and Intress are tied for first place, with Aivenna following in second. None of the other creatures have a vote.

I'm really supried nobody has voted for Takinom yet. Very suprising

Anyway just felt like saying that.

Their's still time to vote if you haven't already

**Well l8ter :)**


	5. LETS GET READY TO RUMBLE!

**Before you get to the ultimate 10 person chaotic battle royale.**

**Here where the results of the poll**

**Ten people voted (counting me) in all**

**No one voted for**

**Nevenna**

**Silv**

**Unda**

**Eremia**

**Takinom (suprisingly)**

**Or Lomma**

**Both with only one vote each are IIIexia, the Danian Queen. And Aivenna**

**With three votes, in second place is Intress**

**Which mens the winner, with five votes was Kinnianne!**

**No lie those are the results of the poll**

**Anyway lets finally get to the action!**

* * *

The ten chaotic players where in the beta dromes locking in their creatures, gear, and mujic.

This ultimate battle would determin who the best chick in Perium was.

(Quick recap of who everyone is. Tom's Intress, Kaz's Takinom, Sarah's IIIexia, the Danian Queen, Peyton's Kinnianne, Kristella's Silv, Klay's Nevenna, Jycella's Lomma, Reggie's Unda, Herculeon's Aivenna, and Shinwan's Eremia)

"Okay everyone ready?" Tom asked

Everyoneone else said yes

Ya'know this just made be Chaotic history we're about to make," Kaz said "The largest beta drome match in al of Chaotic,"

"Ya bro and it's goon be awsome, with a side order of..."

"Enough!" Klay said "Let's get thi fight going already!"

"Rude much," Sarah said

With that the battlw was under way

* * *

All the players were in Kiru City. That was the location they all managed to agree on.

It was a balanced playing field. They all knw the location very we so no one would be at a disadvantage

Kaz was flying above the city in search of any of the other players to blast away.

"Huh this is why Takinom' the best," Kaz thought to himself "She's can fly so fast and she's so powerful. I'll just code them each one by one and..."

His sentence was cut off as a barrage of ice shards blasted him in the back. The attack was done by Unda (Reggie)

"I say, time to wash away your chances of victory," Reggie said as he fired another water attack. Lucky Kaz was able to get out of the way of the attack and unleashed a counter with his battle gear, a pryoblaster.

"Boo-ya I'm on fire!" Kaz said as he continued to turn up the heat for Reggie.

Just then though a powerful trnado attack sent both Kaz and Reggie flying, and ultimatly crashing to the ground hard.

"Look like I just _blew_ your minds," Kristella laughed as she began to poor on the attacks on then two. And since Silv had an extra set of arms, she could really dish out the damage.

* * *

Meanwhile Klay was hiding in on of the many buildings in the city

"Yes, while I hide in here all those fools will code eachother one by one. And their's only one, worn out player left. I'll code him easy." Klay said to himself

Just then though a he was wrapped up in a vine snare attack.

"I thought I smelt a coward," Tom said

Yet Tom's moemt of triumph was cut short as Klay then used some mujic to power up Nevenna and break free of the vines.

"Prepair to be code MajorTom!" Klay said

* * *

In another area of the city Sarah was searching for an opponet. Not to fight though, to control. Her gear was a paracite projector. She was going to infect her opponents and turn them all into danians. Then with hive ability she'd be able to power up her Danian queen and code everyone. And as luck would have it she soon found one of them. Shinwan.

"I was hoping for someone stronger like Inress of Takinom. But I suppose you'll do," Sarah said as she fired.

Shinwan was unable to get out of the way in time, and sadly Eremia got infected. Soon enough the beautiful, white wolf-like creature was now a ogrange danian bug.

"Now to use my hive ability," Sarah sad as she egan to drain Eremia of her power

"Yes, y..." Sarahs moment of triumph was cut short as a pebble storm hit her

"Scorce ne for Lomma," Jycella said as she got out her gear, Stonemale armor. Which gives a creature an additional 50 energy, but dereaces their speed. Luckly Jycella had already used some mujic to boost Lommas speed so she didn't really lose anything.

"Ugh, Eremia attack!" Sarah cried. Since Eremia was a danian now Sarah figured since she was the queen she could control her. And what do you know? It worked

"Yes my queen," Eremia said as she chared at Lomma. Yet with all her power drained already by Sarah, she didn't stand a chance. Shinwan was coded just then.

**Eremia: Eliminated**

"One down, nine to go," Jycella said as she went on to attack the danian queen. Sarah tryed using her parasite projector, yet since Lomma was weraing armor now it didn't infect her.

Fine then. Eat this!" Sarah said unleashing a lighting attack

* * *

Meanwhile, in Maxxors castle. Peyton was using his gear, that harp thing that gives a creture two extra mujic counters. Which gave Kinnianne a total of four.

"Yes now I'll be able to unleash all kinds of mujical doom on the rest of them," Peyton said. And since Kinnanne was an Overworlder that could cast Mipedian mujic it meant a double punch of Mujical doom for whoever challenged Peytons creature.

And the first one who dared to challenge the Peytonic Master was Aivenna

"Time for you to get codded by the undefeated me," Herculeon said

"Accualy bro my buddie Kaz did code you once remeber," Peyton said correting him

"THAT WAS A FULKE! AND ONCE I FIND HIM I'LL CODE HIM INTO...HUH!" Herculeaon saw from a nearby window in the castle. Takinom, Unda, and Silv still having at it.

"GET BACK YOU VERMIN!" Herculeaon said smasshing through the window "IF ANYONES GOING TO CODE THAT UNDERWORLD LOVING LOSER IT ME! FORTISIMO!"

Just then Aivenna began to grow thanks to the mujic. Pretty soon she was fifty feet tall and charged at Kaz and the others.

"Okay...that was just plain freaky," Peyton said to himself as he watched the carnage unfold right before his eyes.

With just one iron balls attack he coded Reggie and Krystella who were already weak from fighting eachother and Kaz

**Silv and Unda: Eliminated**

"NOW REVENGE WILL BE MINE KID CHAOR!"

"Oh snap," Kaz said "Wait, Cannon on Casualty!"

Just then Mujic shot out from the sky and weakened Aivenna

"Ha that mujic only drained twenty of my energy," (Aivenna has 75 energy) Herculeon said "I'll still have enough..."

"Cannon of Casualty!" Kaz said again as another mujic shot out from the sky and dealt more damage to Aivenna

"Lava ledge!" Kaz shoted shooting out lava from his hand. Not waiting to give Herculeon an opening

"No!" Aivenna screamed as she then blew up into code

**Aivenna: Eliminated**

"Huh...huh..." Kaz panted "Great I'm almost out of energy,"

"Hey Kaz!" Peyton said running over to his buddy.

"Peyton! Rock wave!" Kaz said unleashing an attack at the foxy Kinnianne

Luckly Peyton dodged the attack, it missing him by mere inches.

"Whoa bro stop, hear me out," Peyton said

"What?" Kaz said. Keeping his guard up in case whatever Peyton was planning was some kind of trap

"Listen, their's only one of each of us. Aganist now I'm guessing at most seven other players. We should team up for a bit and code the rest of these chicks together,"

"And why should I believe any of that?"

"Song of Resurgent, heal Takinom!" Peyyton said using the first of his four mujics "Believe me now?"

Kaz pondered this a bit more then answered "Okay, together...but once we code everyone else I'll be all over you like Hearing on Dractle scales.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Peyton said as they did a fist five

Just then though Nevenna (Klay) came shooting out from a building near them and hit the ground bursting into code

**Nevenna: Eliminated**

"Man I never knew Klay could really put up a fight like that," Tom said comming out of the gapping hole in the building Klay had.

"Yo Major T, you alright?" Peyton said

"Kaz? Peyton?" Tom said confussed as to why they weren't trying to code eachother

"It's okay Tom we've decided to form an alliance," Kaz said

"An alliance?" Tom said

"Ya bro C'mon and join so we can code the rest of these wannbe players," Peyton said

Tom thought about this for a moment then he did an energy attack at the both of them

"Nice try Peyton, using Kinnianne to cast Melody of Mirange to make a fake Takinom appear so you could let my guard down and code me

"No Tom it's not a trick I'm the real..."

Kaz's sentence was cut short as he got blown into code by Tom who got out his battle gear, a Viledriver, and blasted them both again.

"Oops," Tom said

"Dude, that's so messed up!" Peyton said

"I really thought you trying to trick me," Tom said

"Trick this!" Peyton said unleasing a barrage of attacks on Intress

**Takinom: Eliminated**

* * *

Meanwhile

Sarah and Jycella were still duking it out

"Skeletal strike!" Jycella said blasting a demon skeleton out of her gut. Direct hit

"Ugh, man your better than your sister," Sarah said

"You know it," Jycella said "Now to finish you off. Fortisimo!"

Just then Lomma grew to gigantic proporsions

"Now it's time to squash you big bug!" Jycella said lifting up her giant hoof and smashing Sarah into code

**IIIexia, the Danian Queen: Eliminated**

"Now, who's next?" Jycella thought looking around, still giant

Soon enough she noticed some attacks going of a ways away

"More squashing for me," Jycella thought as she giant walked over to the attacks

* * *

Tom and Peyton were still going at it. Peyton had used up two more mujic's, leaving him with on left

"Ha Peyton you're nothing compaired to Intress. I told you she was number one," Tom said

"You may be right Thomas, but she's no match for..." Peyton then noticed Jycella comming over behind Tom

"Giant...Lomma..." Peyton said

"Giant Lomma? I don..." Jycella crushed Tom into code just then

"Well I wasn't expecting Kinnianne to last this long," Jycella said

"Oh boy," Peyton said looking at his huge opponent "Time to whip out my gear,"

"Ha what kind of gear could possibly help you now?" the giant Lomma said

"This one!" Peyton said as he got out his gear. The giant blue robot thing (from Season 2 episode 4 the one where Kaz fights that Underworlder with the hammer)

"Well Now were evenly matched," Jycella said "No matter I'll crush your big tin can, then you,"

Just then Jycella did a power pulse attack, Peyton countered by making his robot fire some missles at Lomma

"Ugh, I'm so close to victory now, I'm won't lose!" Jycella said making Lomma blast out another energy attack

Peyton Made his robot fire on to.

Just then the giant creature and gear were trapped in a short of push-of-war with their attacks. Each trying to force their attack on the other

"No! My robot can't take it," Peyton said as Lommas attack finally hit home and caused the robot to explode.

"Yes vistory is mine!" Jycella said just as he mujic wore off and she returned to normal size. But she was still Lomma, and she was still in Kiru city.

"What? But I..."

Just then Kinniane appeared right next to Lomma, hand out ready to blast an attack

"Fanfare of the Vanishing. It's _teleporiffic,_" Peyton said blasting Lomma into code

**Lomma: Eliminated**

* * *

With that the match was over.

"Whoo, Kinniannes the number one creature!" Peyton said as he did a victory dance

"You got lucky," Klay said

"Hey I had two fight to guys at once," Kristella said

"I got infected," Shinwan said

Soon enough another argument erupted

"Enough!" the codemasters said "We're all sick of your insane arguing, you are all banned from Chaotic for two weeks!"

Do I still get a codemater match for beating nine opponents?" Peyton said

"No," the codemasters said

"Darn it," Peyton said

With that the ten playerd logged of Chaotic for two weeks

**The end**


End file.
